


Survive first, panic later

by Aijja



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Multi, Silly, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijja/pseuds/Aijja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman scoffs and grabs his arm forcing it upwards, to show the green, glowing, burning mark.</p>
<p>“Explain this,” she demands and he really would like to know as well but he doesn't.</p>
<p>“I don't know how that got there or what happened. Or where I am either. My name is Kaidan Alenko. I'm Major of the Alliance and a council Spectre and I'd appreciate it if you'd uncuff me.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After the crash of Normandy and the death of EDI, Kaidan is exploring the planet they crashed on. Finding a weird green portal he's taken from one war and thrown into the midst of another. And he really didn't need this green thing on his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly thing that started as a way to end writers block and is now 13 pages long. I'm still playing with different possible pairings and so could really use some insight on what would be a good fit.
> 
> Also if you want to Beta for me that would be really appreciated.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm really no pro at writing so apologies for all the mistakes I make.

1\. Introduction

Kaidan finds himself in a cave, the glowing green light that drew him in pulsing around him. He knows he should head back, inform the others. But this seems too important, and the thing at the back of the cave seems unstable. He can not leave before he knows what it is and how big a threat it poses to the remains of his crew. Kaidan spares a thought to the loss of their communication devices and checks his pistol (his rifle is in the Normandy) before going around the corner to investigate. He hopes that this will not be the last thing he does. Not now when the war seems to be over. The green thing, a portal he thinks though they should not be real, pulses and draws him closer. At first it's like the beacon in the Eden Prime and he walks closer to it in awe. And whe he realizes that it's more like a black hole that sucks him in he curses his stupidity and hurls an overload at it. It does nothing. He fights against the pull but it's futile, his pistol drops to the ground and he is sucked inside.  
Hours later the others find his gun and his name is added to the memorial wall, under EDI, on the left side of his commanders.

Later when Shepard is found and she's breathing again on her own Garrus tells that Kaidan had just disappeared. There was no trace, nothing at all, and they had suspected suicide but whatever happened they'll never know. She nods and hugs Garrus, thankful that at least he survived.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kaidan wakes up in chains with a glowing green thing on his hand he almost has a full blown panic attack. The thing glows bigger for a moment as he panics before years of training with biotics kick in and he calms himself down. Draws in the weird pulsing power in his hand. When the mark stops being so big and green, he risks looking up from the floor. There are people pointing swords at him. That is weird but an angry looking woman striding towards him seems to be somehow more threatening. For a moment he mistakes her for Shepard and perhaps that's why he assesses her as the biggest threat. Another woman, this one cloaked, slips in behind the other, standing under a torch. Kaidan is either dreaming or in some bizarre simulator because this can't be happening. And he's also pretty sure that Joker had shown him pornos that started in a similar way. All in all this doesn't look good.

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you,” She accuses him. Her accent is strange and the things she says don't make any sense.

“I have no idea what you're saying. I'm sorry that those people died but I'm not responsible,” he tries explaining. The woman scoffs and grabs his arm forcing it upwards, to show the green, glowing, burning mark.

“Explain this,” she demands and he really would like to know as well but he doesn't.

“I don't know how that got there or what happened. Or where I am either. My name is Kaidan Alenko. I'm Major of the Alliance and a council Spectre and I'd appreciate it if you'd uncuff me.” He throws in the titles, hopes it has pull here because he doesn't want to fight humans, even these less than friendly ones.

“Those titles mean nothing but you're the only one who survived the Conclave. Divine Justinia is dead and you're the only one who can tell us how,” the woman looks livid and Kaidan almost calls for his biotics to make a break for it when the woman standing to the side intervenes.

“We need him Cassandra,” she reminds her. “We'll take him to the rift, see what that does.” The dark haired one, Cassandra, nods and drags him up. Kaidan allows the rough handling, wants to know what the hell is going on as well. Besides, he could probably escape with his biotics but he doesn't want to hurt these weird, archaic people, and he wants more information. He's a Spectre and was part of Normandy. He can handle people with archaic weaponry for now.

“I'll take him, Leliana. Go to the forward camp. We'll meet you there.” The warrior, Kaidan assumes that's what she is (with the sword and shield and the manners), orders and the soldiers salute and march out. Cassandra drags him out of the dark cellar (he refuses to call it a dungeon) and releases his hands. Kaidan barely notices because the sky is split open with a green thing. He stares at it unable to find words. 

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” She turns to him.

“You claim you don't know or remember anything. We shall soon see what's true.” She beckons him to follow her and he does, confused and weirded out, until suddenly the mark expands with green light and pain and he stumbles. Cassandra catches him, looking almost worried.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time,” she explains. Kaidan took a deep breath and exhales. He knows this kind of pain, knows this kind of responsibility and meets her gaze.

“If so then I'll help as much as I can.” Cassandra nods and helps him to his feet again. Kaidan glances at the mark on his hand and then to the 'breach'. 'I have gone mad or this is even more weird than the things Shepard got up to.' he thinks but follows the dark haired woman at a slow jog as she leads the way. All around him he sees ordinary people, and soldiers, who look as they have already damned him. But underneath it all, there's fear in behind every set of eyes. Fear directed at him and doesn't that feel old and familiar.


	2. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You did not say you were a mage!”
> 
> “I'm not. I'm a biotic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this! I got a surprise day off from work so had time to edit this next bit.
> 
> Your comments were lovely as was all the other attention as well.
> 
> Still looking if anyone wants to beta or just throw ideas around.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as Aijja

14\. Judgement and 2. Complicated

Their prisoner looks resigned stumbling next to Cassandra as she drags him forward, peoples judging eyes following their path. But his head is held high and back straight. It is as if this is not the first time that he’s had to endure others judging eyes. Cassandra follows their prisoner from the corner of her eye assessing the threat he poses now that she can see him more clearly. The armor he wears is mostly cloth and some kind of leather. Although it seems as if at one point there had been metal, more reinforcement than there is now, though in places some metal still remains. And though he keeps up with her his movements are sluggish and his feet don’t rise more from the ground than they have to keep him moving. To Cassandras eyes he has no weapons and none were found near him when Cullen's soldiers dragged him from the breach. And the prisoner didn’t seem to have sheaths anyway to keep a blade, though he didn't seem to be a mage either.

"They have already decided your guilt. They need it."

Even when she tries to get a rise out of him, telling him of his inevitable fate as the guilty party in the death of their Divine, he just looks at her, face unreadable. Though when Cassandra pulls out a knife to slice through his binds, his eyes narrow a little and his posture stiffens. Cassandra realizes that at no point has he turned his back to her. Though she can hardly blame him, for she has not done it either. A professional soldier seems to be a fair assessment. His posture and confidence, the way he answered their questions had all been precise wording with clear pronunciation that Cassandra couldn’t help but think that he might be military person. Probably someone higher up if the titles he had claimed had been true. Combined with the strange accent and the way he seems out of place among the refugees and Chantry people and soldiers, Cassandra can't help but wonder about him. About where he came and could be of help at all. And it is frustrating that she has no answers.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more,” she says and cuts through the ropes. The prisoner rubs his wrists a bit, flexes his fingers.

“Come, it’s not far.” He follows her, jogging to keep up with her but neither of them seem to want to let the other have advantage of turned back. So they run side by side until the green mark flares and with a gasp the prisoner falls to his knees grasping his right hand with his left. He's breathing heavily, face drawn taunt eyes almost closed. The flaring lasts only a moment but they have to keep moving so as soon he looks up again Cassandra pulls him to his feet. He accepts the help and she is glad that he isn't a whiner at least.

“The pulses are coming faster,” she says, claps his shoulder and starts to turn away waiting for him to follow. He does, giving her a small smile, before turning to jog forward. They do not speak more as they make their way across a bridge following soldiers when suddenly a green blast comes out of nowhere and the structure collapses from under their feet. They fall, hitting rocks on their way down. Cassandra is disoriented, laying on the ground with what she is sure are to be impressive bruises come tomorrow when another blast hits near them, demons appearing from it. The prisoner is on his feet quicker but then just stops to stare at the demons with wide eyes. Cassandra sighs, for the prisoner seems to be useless after all, and draws her blade.

“Stay behind me!” She orders, getting her shield in front of her and charging at her enemies.

\----------------------------

There are actually demons. 'Well fuck' Kaidan thinks and jumps farther away from the things that Cassandra keeps back with her sword and shield. But there are two of the things and only one of her and Kaidan is without his gun. His omnitool has been dead since he woke up here so even his omni-blade was unavailable. So when one of them tries to flank Cassandra he throws a cryo blast at the scaly thing. Luckily it freezes and shatters when Cassandra bashes it with her shield. Encouraged by this Kaidan lifts the one remaining demon and watches as it's decapitated by a fierce swipe from the sword. But the quick succession of his biotics, as well the mark on his hand which burns, tires him out way more than it should and he leans forward, breathing deeply, trying to clear his head of the sudden dizziness. When he opens his eyes there's a blood splattered sword pointing at his face.

“You did not say you were a mage!”

“I'm not. I'm a biotic,” Kaidan breathes a few more deep lungfuls of air and straightens up. Cassandra growls at him.

“I don't know what that is and I don't see the difference.”

“Look. I don't mean you harm and if I had wanted to I would have killed you already and hit the road. But I didn't. You need help and it seems that I can give it. I'm a soldier, I don’t back away from a fight if it seems to be necessary. And it surely seems like you need it. So would you lower your weapon, please,” Kaidan huffs, squares his shoulders and looks directly at Cassandra. He refuses to budge down, needs to make the woman see him not as a threat, though it seems quite a far fetched hope at this point. They have a stare off for a moment, each of them weighing the other. Then Cassandra sighs, turns away and sheathes her sword.

“You need to be able to protect yourself. And I can not do that.” She walks a few steps away from Kaidan before turning back.

“I should remember that you came willingly,” she continues and starts to walk away. Kaidan sighs and follows behind her for a few steps before he notices a pair of short swords on the ground. He stops and stares at them for a second. True, he doesn't know much about sword fighting, haven't tried to use one since he was ten but it couldn't hurt, could it? So he picks the swords and their holders and ties the belt around his waist. It feels weird on his side but it must be better than no weapon at all? Besides he's used to using omniblade in a pinch, how different can it be?  
Once he's certain the belt is fastened properly he hurries after Cassandra who’s watching him with the same expression that seems to be reserved for him alone. He raises an eyebrow at her, getting a scoff in return before she once more turns her back at him and starts jogging through the snow. Kaidan follows because of course he does. What else could he do? Though, he thinks to himself, if this still turns out to be not real he’s going to strangle those responsible.

Some time later they come across burning houses and dead bodies, civilians he notices. It makes him use a reave on the next monsters that attack them. And if this turns out to be real, he might still kill whoever it is that’s at fault. At least the last place he had been stranded on had been warm.


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings new faces can be such a delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had real hard time with this chapter. As such I'm not completely happy with it but kind of needed to get it out of the way. Sorry for that!
> 
> I've decided to skip some of the things I find are not important to the story. Meaning they would not differ from the game too much. So knowledge of the game would probably be a good thing?
> 
> Your support keeps me going :)
> 
> Still looking if anyone wants to beta or just throw ideas around. Or at me.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as Aijja

The rift, as Cassandra calls it, is surrounded by battle and Kaidan has no time to see who are on their side. Though as it was with the Reapers the same seems to apply here: Kill the ugly things that attack them with inhuman shrieks, help the humans. Kaidan does not even try to use the blades at first, even though he still has one of them drawn. He uses his biotics to lift and to freeze the monsters. The blade is only used if one of them comes too close. He gets a weird satisfaction when he notices that it slices neatly in their flesh and causes the thing to shriek at him while he rolls out of the reach of its claws. Still he would have been in real trouble if a bolt from behind him hadn't struck true between its eyes. Kaidan comes to his feet and searches for the shooter. A short man with ridiculous shirt smirks at him from behind a huge crossbow. Kaidan nods at the man and looks around to see if he's needed anywhere else. But no, Cassandra slices through one still standing, the other soldiers going through the last one. The fight is over, though the rift is still there. The mark on his hand seems to pulse in sync with the rift, the feeling like a painful echo. Gritting his teeth he walks up to it. It feels similar to the one that teleported him, but now there's pain in his hand that wasn't there before. He hears steps on his left and a quick look is all he has time, before the newcomer grabs his hand, raising it towards the rift.

“Quickly, before more come through!”

For a second there's a pulse coming from where they are connected and then there's a feeling of ripping, pulling feeling from his hand, from the mark. The rift seems to explode from existence and there is only quiet.

“What did you do?” Kaidan asks, looking at the stranger.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” The bald man with big ears smiles at him.

“I'm pretty sure that almost all of that wasn't me,” Kaidan mutters under his breath, examining his hand. It sure as hell didn't feel the same as when he used his biotics. This felt more out of control, more primal, like he had tapped directly into a core drive and was trying to pull the at the energy trapped in there. Kaidan misses completely the next bit baldie says because it's about magic and his hand and just flies over his head.

“I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake. And it seems I was correct.”  
“So it might be able to close the Breach itself.” Cassandra walks up to them, sheathing her sword.  
“Possibly. It seems that you hold the key to our salvation.”

This feels weird. Kaidan is used to being the one supporting the ‘key to universes survival'. And here are these strange people who one minute are sentencing him to death and the second claiming him to be the only one to save them. Huh. Is this what Shepard felt like when she dealt with the Council?

“Good to hear. And here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever.” The short man joins in on the conversation, sauntering closer to their little gathering.

“Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasional tag-along,” the short man introduces himself, and winks at Cassandra who looks offended. Kaidan stares. He had at first thought that the two were just humans, with unusual body types, but that didn't seem to be the case. They are build not like any he has bet before, the eyes, ears in the bald ones case, were something that no human had that he knew of. Apparently he stayed quiet too long because the dwarf(?), continued:

“And this is Bianca who, as I can see it, has rendered you speechless.”

“Sure, let's go with that,” Kaidan muttered under his breath turning towards the taller of the two when he coughed.

“And my name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live.”

“He means that ‘I kept the mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric seems far too amused by this all in Kaidan's opinion.

“I'm Kaidan Alenko and thank you for helping me. You know about the mark then?” He asks but it's not Solas who answers.

“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such things.” Cassandra puts in and what follows is a conversation that Kaidan barely understands so he keeps quiet. However he learns things by staying quiet and looking attentive, things that have gotten him through a lot. He doesn't ask questions just agrees when Cassandra rushes to move forward. Towards certain doom, Kaidan is certain.

Surprisingly they fight alright together. Solas and Varric stay farther away while Cassandra charges to slash and hack at the demons, drawing their wrath. Kaidan adapts and either supports with his biotics or deals with the few who get behind their warrior, ensuring that she is not trapped between enemies. The swords are heavier and clumsier than his omniblade but he can deal with it. Besides his shields are strong and his armor, even though it's weather beaten seems to stop most of the demons claws brilliantly. So he supposes that he will survive this. But what happens after that he doesn't know. Fuck, he doesn't even know where he is so surviving might not mean anything if can't get home. Kaidan dodges a swipe at his head and hacks at the demon until it's dead. Mustn't concentrate on that, he thinks and lifts one of the demons who got too close to Varric. Survive first, panic later. It's something that Shepard used to say and while she is here no more Kaidan can still imagine her standing there with him, giving him strength. And even though she's not there, none of his friends are there by his side, even the memory of them hardens his resolve: to blow these monsters up. (And isn't that such a Vega thought).

\----------

The prisoner looks completely different when he's awake and wielding two short swords. He wields them clumsily but there's weird intent behind the movements like he's used to something different but similar. But Cullen can't say his magics aren't impressive. He glows blue, so like Anders but without the overwhelming sense of anger and rage, as he freezes and throws demons through the air. Cullen thinks it's all useless until the man steps up and throws his hand up. Next thing he knows the rift shrinks back to itself and disappears. Their prisoner is left standing there, breathing deeply, visibly tired. Cullen walks up to them, congratulating Cassandra.

“It was not my doing, the prisoner has done all the work,” the seeker informs him and they both turn to look at the dark haired man.

“If so then I hope you they're right about this. I've lost many men getting you here.” Cullen knows he's harsh but he's sick and tired of losing people and fighting a losing battle. He knows they are all lost if they can't close the Breach and soon.

“I'm sorry for your losses but I can't promise anything. I'll try though. Don't want to see anyone die if I can help it,” the prisoner answers. His voice is gravelly but calm as he stares at Cullen with honey colored eyes. Cullen's first thought is of a man who's used to tough situations and to commanding others.

“Commander Cullen Rutherford, meet Kaidan Alenko. He's agreed to help us for now,” Cassandra introduces them. Alenko extends his hand and Cullen grips his wrist, shaking it. (the hand is warmer than seems possible given the climate and the lack of clothing Alenko is wearing.)

“Good. The way to the temple is clear if you hurry. Leliana will try to meet you there.” He steps away pointing ahead to the Breach. Some of his soldiers are running towards base camp now, helping along those who can't walk on their own. He spares a glance over his shoulder at Cassandra and her group. They are discussing strategy but he can't make out the words so he turns away and returns to what he does best. He has his duty, he has people to protect and that is what he'll do. He just hopes the stranger can help them as he promised to do.


	4. Change in the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the breach is not easy job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another free day from work and another chapter to all of you lovely people who keep reading this. Is it bad that I just want to get all these important plot points out of the way and start writing stupid romance/slice of life things of the gang.. :D
> 
> Looking for Beta and/or if you just want to chat about the story I can be found in Tumblr: Aijja
> 
> All mistakes are mine and English isn't my native language, so sorry about that.

The whole area near the Breach looks like aftermath of an annihilating bombing run. It reminds Kaidan of London which isn’t a happy thought at all, makes him sick to the stomach and for a moment he fears he’ll lose it. The corpses are burned and turned into a disfigured, twisted remains of people. How could anyone have survived this? Cassandra voices the same thought and Kaidan agrees with her silently. If he had been here here he should have been dead.

“I… I have no idea. I don’t remember ever being here.” It’s not the first time Cassandra has asked about this and he’s sure it won’t be the last, but getting annoyed at it doesn't feel right when surrounded by the destruction around them. Now that he sees the place Kaidan is surprised that they actually hadn’t executed him on the spot. Let alone tried to heal him when he wouldn’t wake up. Their desperation for getting answers must have been great. Answers that he couldn’t give. The descend down towards the Breach is quiet until Leliana joins them with the missing group of scouts. Kaidan lets out a breath of relief. The sudden responsibility of making a tactical decision when not five minutes before he’d been threatened with chains had left him reeling. Thankfully, with the arrival of Leliana it seemed he’d not made a heinous error. 

“Are you ready?” She asks and he shrugs.

“We need to get down there first and find out.” He unsheathes one of the swords to be ready and follows Cassandra when she leads them among the rocks downwards. Get down, close the Breach and get the hell out. That’s his plan right now. He can’t not help but he doesn’t fancy getting put on trial either for things he hasn’t done. If he’s quick about it and makes a run for it immediately afterwards Varric won’t put a bolt in his back. Hopefully.

His thoughts are interrupted as soon as they stop near the Breach which looms over a clearing of destruction. A booming voice startles them all, coming out of nowhere.

“Bring out the sacrifice.” The voice startles them all to stand still. It hadn’t sounded like a human. The voice brings back the stories Shepard and the others would tell about the Harbinger. He imagines that the voice could easily belong to an ancient being set on annihilating the world.

“What is that?” Cassandra asks, a nervous hint in her voice and looking around wide-eyed with weapons ready.

“I don’t know.” If this wasn’t some weird backwards place without any tech to speak off Kaidan would be looking for wireless speakers or something to trace the sound to. But there should be nothing that explains the sound. Except now there are shadow like figures in front of the Breach.

“No, Please!” Another voice, this one belonging to a woman, calls out.

“That was the Divine!” Cassandra’s voice is anguished and Kaidan does feel sorry for her, though he’s more puzzled by this than the others seem to be.

“Someone help me!” The voice, apparently that of the deceased Divine, calls out. Kaidan is ready to suggest them to just ignore the voices and keep going on when a third voice breaks out of nowhere.

“What’s going on here?” 

And that. That was Kaidan’s voice. Though it sounded a little weird but still it was him. He looks at Cassandra and they stare at each other, both completely baffled. It’s her who gets words out first.

“That was.. That was you! So you were here!” 

“I don’t remember. It can’t be?” He breaks the eye contact and stares down at the Breach. 

“Kill him now.” The booming voice orders and then there is only silence in its stead.

“Echoes of what happened here. But it doesn’t matter right now. He’s clearly not responsible for the explosion. We need to close the Breach properly before investigating this further. But to close it we need to open it and that might attract attention from the other side, ” It’s Solas who jumps in on the conversation. Varric makes an agreeing sound, fidgeting nervously.

“You’re right. And if you say what is right it means demons.. ” Cassandra relents and Kaidan nods getting ready to open the thing and pushing the problem away from the front of his mind. He has time to figure it out later when there isn’t holes in the sky pushing demons out. The tactical plan that Cassandra gives seems to be to put archers high up and then just go for it. Simple but hopefully effective. Kaidan sure as hell doesn’t have any input here.

He curses himself when opening the Breach to close it properly brings a huge fucking monster out of it. The thing is even bigger than a Reaper Brute and throwing electricity around. Because of course it is. How the hell is he going to survive this with archaic weapons and a team of people who just met each other? He’s going to get fucked.

The battle is hard as more demons pour out of it but midway through Kaidan notices that if he tries to close the thing it freezes the demons for a while, giving the others more time to inflict damage.

“Nice going, Blue!” Varric shouts before lining up a shot that takes one of the smaller demons out. 

The battle is incomprehensible most of the time. Kaidan runs and dodges trying to stay out of the way of the lighting whip. His gloating biotics seem to make him a target but Cassandra has apparently appointed herself his guardian and is always there when he need backup. And then against all odds they do defeat the thing, the ogre as Varric calls it, and then they gather around him. He doesn’t say anything, just drops his weapons and raises his hand, because he’s so tired. He has to do just this one thing and then he can go to sleep.

Kaidan remembers the pain in his hand and in his brain as he pulls at the large Breach in the sky. He remembers trying so hard, remembers the pull and the pain before it felt like a cord snapped and he blacked out.

He wakes up which is a surprise. He thought for sure he was a goner. Sitting up carefully he stretches slowly, getting the feeling of his body, he’s feeling like he got hit by a mako. There's a clatter on his left and he startles, turning to look and then getting started for completely different reasons. There's a young woman kneeling on the ground, muttering apologies.

“No, don't. You haven't done anything wrong.” Kaidan sits up, throwing his legs of the bed but a bound of dizziness takes him over and he wobbles, remains sitting, hand flying to his forehead. He hears her explanation of the Breach and something about the mark on his hand. He looks at it while the girl still sputters on her knees, calls him 'my lord' of all things. His hand aches but not more than he can handle. The green light seems duller now and doesn't spark constantly as it had before.

“Where are the others?” He asks.

“They said to go meet them immediately. Immediately they said,” the girl says as she runs away as if Kaidan would just suddenly jump at her. After she's gone he sits on the bed, trying to gather his thoughts. He's no longer chained and in jail so that's a huge improvement. Something is definitely changed after the battle, after he passed out. It seems that no one else is coming to get him so Kaidan stands up and looks through the room to get even a small inkling of what is going on. The room is obviously lived in, full of stored things and various knick knacks.  
His eyes land on paper sitting on the desk nearby but the writing makes no sense. Sighing he rolls his shoulders and does a few quick stretches. The dizziness is still there and his muscles ache but nothing more seems to be wrong with him so considering the circumstances he’s good. He doesn’t dare to riffle through the things laid all over the room when he has no idea whose lodgings he’s taken over. And they had pointed swords at him not so long ago and one of the priests had demanded his head on spike. Would they really do that? Maybe they would, for what he remembers from his history lessons it wasn’t uncommon practice against heinous criminals. And it seems like he is one of them. But why they let him wake up on his own and not in a jail. 

A search produces no weapons, though there could some in the locked chest by the bed, but he’s no Shepard, won’t break locks and shuffle through others things. Even though the stuff inside it could be useful. So he has to face the music with no weapons but his biotics. He pauses at the doors, listening. The sounds coming through it seem to be only the sounds of normal living, people speaking to each other and thankfully no cries of outrage. He steels himself and tries to open the door quietly to slip through it. The hinges squeak but not overly loudly and he slips through the gap, trying to look inconspicuous and like he belongs there. The wind blows the door close behind him with a bang but there isn’t a reason to be quiet. No reason to try not to attract attention to him as everyone is looking at him. The soldiers have formed a path to him, leading towards the church like building, with their fists on their chests. Honoring him, Kaidan realizes, they are all saluting him. Unnerved he walks along the path made for him, hearing whispers of awe from the people. 

“That’s him. That’s the Herald of Andraste,” someone whispers. Kaidan searches for the voice but they all look down when his eyes are on them. 

“They said that when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him.” He swallows and schools his features to stone, walking forwards to the biggest building in the small village he’s in. The whispers follow him and it’s uncomfortable how much the tone of their voice has changed from before. No one disturbs him as he walks and opens the doors, walking inside. The inside confirms what he had thought. This is a place of worship but Kaidan has no idea what deity they worship here, for none of the relics and decorations look familiar. The sound of arguing draws him towards the end of the hall, the voice of Cassandra and the priest who had accused him the loudest. He waits for a while behind the door but the arguing doesn’t seem to stop. So he knocks politely and a guard on the other side of it opens it.

“Chain him. I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” The priest shrieks as soon as they see him. Oh, this feels much more familiar.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a discussion of what was and what is ahead.
> 
> Lots of talking.

What had surprised him is that Cassandra had taken his side immediately and Leliana had slyly accused the guy, Chancellor Roderick, of the crime of blowing up their most holy. The man leaves in a huff, robes wooshing after him and Kaidan is reminded of a Salarian dalatrass whose logic has been insulted.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who’d stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now, no Chantry support.” Leliana explains and despite her steely exterior just moments ago, there is hopelessness there.

“But we have no choice. We have to act now with you at our side.” Cassandra puts in still as convinced of her path as she has been from the beginning.

“And you think that declaring yourself Inquisition and me the Herald would solve your civil war?” Kaidan asks, baffled. They know nothing of him, how could they put the weight of title like that on him?

“Declaring the Inquisition was Justinia’s wish. And you have the mark, people are already calling you that.” Cassandra explains. “We’d just give you our support, the support of Inquisition.”

“You don’t even know me! How could you think of declaring me a herald of a deity I don’t follow?” Kaidan draws the chair from the table and sits down. He had just woken up but he felt tired again, like his legs couldn’t carry his weight anymore.

“You’re not andrastian then?” Leliana asks and sits on the table in front of him. Kaidan gets the feeling that she’s one who’s used to holding a lot of strings in her hands. Reminds her of Liara with her sweet smile and voice but with the danger in her hands and steel in her eyes.

“I’m not no, but I think it doesn’t matter to you. You need a figurehead and if they’re already calling me a herald, it makes perfect sense to use me.” Kaidan sighs in his chair, rubbing his face. He’s feeling tired, sore and filthy. Plus he can’t remember when he last ate something. And now they want him to agree to be a symbol to a lot of people. Without knowing anything of him.

“Why do you think this is a good idea anyway?” He asks and lifts his head to look at the two of them.

“Because it’s the right thing to do. We need someone to fight against the darkness and no one else will. So it falls to us to protect the world,” Cassandra says, fierce conviction in her voice and Kaidan is impressed even though the situation is insane.  
“I know no one expected an Inquisition of old to be reborn but we have no chantry support, no templars, no mages. Orlais is fighting itself. No, we are the only ones.” Leliana agrees, the momentary hopelessness of their situation forgotten.

“No one ever expects the inquisition,” Kaidan mutters and sighs. “What do you need me to do?”

“We need you to be visible. To close the rifts and give people hope,” Leliana says and leans over the table giving him a hard look. ”We’ll do the big decisions and plan everything. You..”

“I’ll wave my hand and make the rifts disappear. Be the figure people look to for hope, while you pull the strings behind everything.” Kaidan sighs. Both women look at him.

“You have done this before?” Cassandra asks but Kaidan shakes his head.

“No. I followed someone who was... forced to take the job of saving the ga… world. And in the end she saved it, though she died doing it.” Shepard. They had thrust him to a similar role, one he really did not want to ever experience. When he raises his eyes from his hands he sees Leliana looking at him with a different expression than before, pain in her eyes.

“I knew someone like that. She gave everything to stop the Blight and perished in the end.” They look at each other, an understanding between two total strangers.

“You say that we don’t know you and that’s true. But you could fix that by telling us everything you can to make us know you,” Cassandra offers, oddly gentle tone in her voice. Kaidan snorts.

“I’m not sure you’d believe me. But I need food first, because this is going to be a long story,” he stands up and looks at them both.

“After the end of it you won’t tell to anyone else if you want us, the Inquisition, to succeed.” The women exchange looks before Cassandra offers her hand to him.

“We promise,” her voice is like steel, her voice a promise in itself, and Kaidan takes her hand.

“Then I’ll do what I can to restore peace.” They shake on it. Leliana disappears for a moment and Kaidan sits down trying to get his thoughts in order. Thankfully Cassandra leaves him in peace. Moments pass. He is so deep in his thoughts that when Leliana comes back with the girl who woke him up, bearing food filled plates and tankards of drinks, he startles almost falling of his chair. Cassandra hides a snort behind her hand and sits down, taking the food the from the girl. Leliana dismisses her with a hand wave. Kaidan smiles at her in thanks but she squeaks and runs away, slamming the door shut behind her. He looks at Leliana with a raised brow. She smiles at him and takes a seat next to Cassandra.

“We did say they saw you as the Herald of Andraste.”

“I didn't think it would mean people running from me when I look at them.” The bread and meat are bland but better than rations, thankfully.

“It will be useful skill in battle.” Cassandra says between bites, “now start talking.”

“This will sound impossible but bear with me. I’m still trying to get my own head around this all,” Kaidan stuffs more meat in his mouth, giving himself time to think.

“A 100 or so years ago humans were the only sentient race on.. where I come from. Then there was a breakthrough in the scientific community and we were able to send people to stars. To distant worlds, “ Kaidan begins the story, his eyes not meeting either woman's gaze. “They found ancient ruins in one of the nearby planets. The ruins were of a civilization gone thousands of years before. There they found more knowledge than we honestly knew what to do with. Our ships and weapons were suddenly even better than before. And as so we could access even more far away places, met new races and explored the vast space.” he chances a quick look at the others while he takes a drink. They both look doubtful, certainly, but with curiousness as well. He’s unsure how to explain the xenophobia of the other races, the war and the Reapers. But they need to understand where he comes from. He’s not a spy, can’t fool them thinking he's native to this world.  
“ Stuff happened but we got accep..”

“Stuff happened?” Cassandra interrupts haughty tone in her voice. Leliana hides a smile behind her cup.

“I’m trying to summarize a one of the most important centuries in humanity's history in a few key points for you. I’m allowed to skip few parts,” Kaidan defends himself, getting a bit huffy. Cassandra scuffs but makes a handwave in his direction, indicating that he should continue.

“Right… So… Stuff happened,” Cassandra scoffs again but Kaidan ignores her and keeps going. He glosses over details but tries to give somewhat accurate picture of their technological accomplishments and how the world he comes from is vastly different than what he has seen of this one so far. He skips the parts of his childhood, of biotics, doesn’t mention any personal information. Kaidan can not skip telling the two women of Shepard, of the Reapers and of the battle that had seemed impossible. It seems important to tell the tale. So he tells the story in gruff voice, eyes staring in the fire. Tells them of the huge monster like things that were the Reapers and the devastation they had left behind. Tells of their desperate run against time to piece together the puzzle of the catalyst. He tells of them how he last saw Shepard, running towards the beam as Normandy lifted of. Doesn't tell them of Garrus and their goodbye. How the turian had tried to get away from his grip to get to her before he had stuck him with a sedative. His hands shake and he hides it by squeezing them into fists, eyes distant. His voice is pitched even lower when he tells of the crash to the unknown and the green vortex that to him now seemed like a smaller version of the Breach.

“And the next thing I know I woke up in a dungeon with you two accusing me of blowing up your leaders,” he finishes and finally looks at them again. Their faces are hard to read but to Kaidan it seems that maybe they actually believe him. They let him finish so it must mean something. Right?

“That.. That sounds a tale too outlandish for even Varric to come up with,” Cassandra offers and Leliana nods. She offers a small smile to him.

“Thedas,” Leliana puts in, her complete attention on him. “You are in Thedas, in Haven. And I know that you don’t believe in the Maker but it’s starting to seem like you are his answer to our prayers anyway. Or do you have any other explanation to all of this?” She asks while Kaidan squirms, uncomfortable with the talk of gods and divine intervention.

“I have no idea. I’ll just swing this whole thing as well as I can, I guess.” Even though going into situation that has completely unknown variables gives him the chills.

“You cannot just swing it! We need to have you be a person who gives hope to people! Not one that's floundering with basic customs!” Cassandra throws the book of Inquisition in front of him,

”That’s a place to start. We need to discuss things with Leliana,” she commands and so used to that commanding tone of voice Kaidan opens the book, paying it his full attention.

“We need to inform Cullen and Josephine. They need to know these things but no one else should,” Leliana says, rising from her seat. Cassandra nods.  
“Yes. I think we need to have a rather long discussion of what to do next anyway. And they need to know of this new... Situation.”

"I'll go fetch them," She leaves the room and Cassandra turns her attention to their Herald, who’s bend over the book on the table, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“What is it? I know for a fact that there is nothing laughable in that book.” He looks up at her admonishing tone. His eyes have a helpless look in them even when he’s still shaking with laughter.

“I can’t read this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever! I'm so sorry. Life has been crazy with work and everything. But on the bright side my contract has been continued 'till October! Yay!
> 
> Still looking for Beta or anyone interested to just talk about this work to help me keep going :)
> 
> you can find me in Tumblr: aijja


	6. Answers pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right from where we left of. Lots of dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did 3 drafts of this chapter, kept writing myself in the corner. Plus it's hard having work and friends AND hobbies... 
> 
> Still looking if anyone wants to beta or to just throw ideas around.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as Aijja

Answers pt.2

Josephine is feeling like he’s going to burst from her skirts with excitement as Leliana leads her and Cullen towards the meeting room at the back of the chantry. She has not seen the Herald but Leliana and Cullen had told her about him. Both seemed to think of him as reliable man who seemed to be honourable. And though the two had spoken to the Herald only briefly they had nothing bad to say about him. Leliana had assured Josephine that he seemed to be what they needed right now. And it wasn't like they had other options after all. Though there was a slight hiccup that they would soon understand according to Leliana. So when Cullen, chivalrous being that he was, opened the door to the two women and the sight that greeted them was Cassandra sulking in a chair near the fire and the former prisoner slumped over the desk.. That was a rather surprising sight to say the least. 

“What’s going on?” Leliana asked pushing Josephine inside, the Commander closing the door behind them. Cassandra turns around and points accusingly at the man, who looks at them with mild exasperation.

“Our Herald is illiterate, “ Cassandra says and the man, his name escapes Josephine's memory at the moment, raises a hand.

“I’m not! I speak and write in two languages. This,” he pushes a book in the table,” is just written with one I don't know,” his accent is strange but one that Josephine could convince people is of a noble born, his words are well articulated and his voice pleasant to listen to. And he looks good as well, as soon as he gets a bath and a proper set of clothes. The problem is that she can’t place his origins anywhere. On the bright side he’s clearly not Fereldan which makes him easier to sell in Orleis. 

“That is easy thing to correct then. Andraste was a slave, people can take a shine on those of low born,”Josephine smiles. To her surprise he doesn’t balk at the comparison to Andraste. Interesting.

“Kaidan Alenko, this is Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and Chief diplomat,” Leliana introduces them and Josephine makes a little curtsy. The stranger, Kaidan Alenko, gets up from the chair and gives Josephine a respective nod to her, though it seems to be almost military in style. 

“And you’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces.” Josephine watches as Cullen nods at the man.

“It was only a moment on the field. I’m pleased that you survived.” Cullen says in greeting and Josephine is tempted to make a comment at how the commander has a soft, a bit embarrassed smile on his face. It seems that he had earned Cullens respect in the short time they had met, and that did bode well for their future.

“And you know Leliana…”

“I’m responsible for the more… Subtle coordinations regarding our Inquisition,” Leliana says though Cassandra disputes it quickly.

“That’s is to say, she’s our spymaster.” Cassandra explains and Alenko laughs as Leliana sighs in exasperation.

“Very subtle, Cassandra,” Leliana admonishes. Cassandra ignores her and looks at Alenko, who’s trying to hide his smile.

“He needs all the help we can give, unnecessary secret keeping is just stupid at this time.” Cassandra dismisses the complaint and turn to look at Josephine and Cullen, crossing her arms.

“He can’t remember what happened to Divine Justinia. The walk through the Fade must have erased his memories,” she continues. Josephine looks at the man, Alenko, who doesn’t look excited at the sudden position he’s in but shrugs and looks resigned as she catches her eyes.

“More importantly he’s not around here,” Leliana continues and Josephine jumps on the chance.

“Where then? You don’t sound Orlesian, nor Antivan…” she trails off as Cassandra sighs and rubs at her eyes while Leliana laughs. Alenko looks sheepish.

“A bit farther than that. When she said I’m not from around here she meant it. I’m from a country called Canada and am a marine to the Earth's system alliance.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” Josephine starts, Cullen just looks baffled.

“He’s from the stars. Quite literally apparently,” Cassandra explains. Josephine looks at her, then at Leliana, who has that amused smile she gets when she’s the only one that gets the joke.

“I’m sorry?” Josephine asks at the same time Cullen utters a baffled “What?”

“Right now it seems i’ve hopped universes. Because all of this,” he makes a sweeping hand gesture across them, the room,” isn’t anything that’s familiar to me. We have mastered spaceflight and you’re still using swords and bows and are so damn primitive but then you’ve got magic? I mean I’m biotic but that’s not the same at all. And I’m babbling when I should be explaining this thing more thoroughly,” Alenko slumps a bit in his chair, his eyes looking at the ceiling. No one speaks. Josephine looks at Leliana who nods, confirming his words. Cullen coughs a little.

“That sounds… weird?” he offers.

“But not much more weirder than walking through the Fade and surviving.”

“Leliana is right. And whatever has transpired to have him get dropped into all of this, we need him now,” Cassandra adds.

“I see. Well then. I think we should sit down and start plotting. We want as little of difficulties as possible. And as little misunderstandings as possible, please,” Josephine smiles charmingly at the outlander. 

“I’m just being slightly weirded out that all of you are so accepting of this. Of me when I still kinda think this is a dream,” Alenko looks at them all with an expression that to Josephine looks like something between baffled and sceptical. She shrugs and goes to sit next to him on the table, spreading her writing tools to get ready.

“We have a war destroying Thedas and there’s holes in the sky that spew demons all over the place. Right now you seem like the Maker send you to us. No matter where you came from,” Cullen explains and goes to stand on the other side of the table, so he can look at them all.

“You can close rifts and have promised to help us,” Leliana reminds them as she starts to collect the leftover plates and mugs to make space on the wooden table.

“So where do you want to start?” Cassandra asks, going to sit next to Cullen, though he still looms over them. Alenko huffs out a breath and opens the book on the table flipping through the pages..

“I’ve found out that knowing how things started is the best way to start changing them. So. What do I need to know to fake a real understanding of how this world works?” Josephine nods in approval and dips her quill in the ink.

“So few history lessons then? Cullen can get you started on telling you about the templars and mages, you can probably explain it better than any of us. Leliana and me can swap between politics,” Josephine starts making notes for herself. She needs to get him armoured, and clothed, find the things required to get him started on practicing reading and writing. She notices Cassandra threw a relieved look at Cullen, who shakes his head at her.

“And Cassandra can get started on your weapons training,” she continues to write, keeping her features schooled to neutrality. Thought she could escape the chores Josephine had in mind, did she now? 

“Sounds like a plan,” Leliana agrees and Alenko sighs and rubs at his eyes.

“Sounds to me like I’m back in basic again. Or worse in school,” he looks at Josephine pleadingly, “You wouldn’t have coffee would you?”

“Yes we do. I think I spied a small container on it within the quartermaster's tent. Not a lot of people like it around here. Would you like some?” Leliana asks and Alenko grins. It makes him look younger and less worn. She briefly wonders if she could maybe chase that grin to something. Then scolds her mind for being foolish little girl.

“Yes, please. And as much as possible, because if you hadn’t had any... I have no idea how i would kick myself through a caffeine withdrawal on top of everything else. So, let’s do this,” he stretches his back and Josephine can hear a few cracks and pops.

“Good. I’ll leave you to it and come back with coffee. But I need to see to a few things first,” Leliana gathers the dishes and Cullen steps away from the table as well.

“I too am needed with my troops. But I’m at your disposal if you have any questions about our men or about…” he trails off with an awkward scuffle, leaving the rest hanging in the air. The two disappear through the door and Josephine turns to Cassandra.

“Want to start about the origins of the Maker? That would be a start on a good background.”

“Alright, so what I’m about to tell is a old myth of how everything came into being. As you said, sometimes it’s best to start from the beginning,” she makes herself comfortable,” It is said that long ago, the Maker created the Fade as His first world. His first children were the spirits of the Fade, made in His own image,” Cassandra begins and Josephine loans a paper and quill to Alenko, who starts making notes in a flowing script that seems incomprehensible to her but he does make a good student.

Hours later when even coffee can’t keep him awake, they escort Kaidan back to the cabin he woke up in and wish him good night. Kaidan deposits his notes on the table and turns around. Suddenly a pair of hands grab him and spin him over the table, pinning him against the papers and the hard surface of the table. Before he can fight back his assailant whispers in his ear. 

“We need to talk. Right now, if you are done playing with the mortals.”

“Solas?”


	7. Interlude (or at the advisors table)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion between four people after Kaidan has left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late! And not what you were looking. I'm so sorry for the continued cliffhanger but Solas is being egghead. (I've also worked around 50-60 hours a week and been looking into buying a house on top of a active football season... My life's a mess..) 
> 
> I'm kinda starting to ship Josephine and Leliana... Sorry about that.. And I'll try to be faster in the future!

“So, what you think of our new Herald?” Leliana asks as Alenko leaves the meeting room after hours of discussion and making plans for the future. She keeps her tone neutral and her eyes shadowed by her hood, wants to gauge the reaction of others. She’s hesitant to call all of them friends to each other but there is mutual respect that’s guaranteed to aid them in their grandiose plans. She watches as Cassandra stares pensively into the fire, arms crossed, as is her usual habit when she’s thinking hard about something. Josephine is still in the same seat as she had started in, scribbling notes and spreading her papers on the table, biting her lip every now and then in thought. Cullen was the first to answer her question, his feet kicked up on the chair next to him, fingers playing with a empty mug that had held his beer. 

“I like him, he seems a good sort. He’s clearly a soldier. Even if his skills with the blade left much to be desired, he fought well and does seem to be of a honorable sort, “ Cullen muses. 

“If Cullen has got a crush on him, we're on a good path,” Josephine smiles, her warm brown eyes glittering in a way that to Leliana associated with her friends occasional evil sense of humor. Cullen predictably turns red and protests, which does improve her mood a bit. 

“It's not a crush. I just have to admire his back bone and sense of honor for helping us when he shouldn't have to. Besides Lady Cassandra was the one who commentated his form on the battlefield.” 

“But I did not mean it as what you are insinuating! Commander Cullen here is the one who seems the most interested in him!” Cassandra scoffs, turning to face them now and pointing an accusing finger at Cullen. “I’m pleased that you survived,” she mocks and Josephine giggles, while Leliana hides her smile in the shadows of her hood. 

“Whatever his reasoning's are, I agree with you. He seems like a good man to carry the title of Herald right now. Except for all the... “ she trails off and makes a little shrug,”coming down from the stars, from another world, part of his tale.” Leliana isn’t quite sure if she should believe it either but she wants to.

“I agree. With little training he will be a good candidate for the Inquisition. We’ll just play to the idea that he’s sent by the Maker and should remain shrouded in mystery for the most part. He claimed an officer's rank, so he must be educated at least somewhat, it should make it easier to teach him his letters and necessary etiquette,” Josephine adds and Leliana spies a makeshift schedule under her quill which seems to contain lessons from swords to dancing and history.

“Do you truly think he's sent by the maker?” Cassandra asks, staring at them. Leliana pauses for a moment, thinking it through. It’s true that the appearance of this Kaidan Alenko, a man out of this world and one who can close the rifts, seems too good to be true. Things that seem too good to be true seldom come without a price.

“I think we should proceed as planned and use him and his ability as best as possible for now. But we should be careful. His tale is more outlandish than what even Varric can spin but there are things that support him.” Leliana muses.

“His magic was something I’ve never seen. If it came to battle against him I’m not sure I could suppress his skills at all. Whatever they are there is no lyrium fueling his abilities,” Cassandra adds and Cullen nods his agreement.

“Also the first set of armor we stripped off of him after his collapse by the Breach is made of cloth not known to our smith,” the commander sighs and knocks his head back looking up at the ceiling, frown on his face. Josephine taps her quill against the parchment.

“It might be that he’s truly sent by the Andraste to help us. It would not be the first time an unexpected person has risen up from nowhere and helped save all of Thedas. A certain dalish elf springs to my mind,” her voice is soft as she watches Leliana, sympathy evident in her warm brown eyes. Leliana feels the familiar twist of pain at the mention of her warden but does not respond.

“But she was from Thedas, even if she was a dalish. Not sprung, apparently, from the stars without a clue about anything,” Cullen sighs and rubs his face. Leliana feels the ache of the last few days, weeks, in her bones as well.

“We all have much work to be done. And we can’t do anything right now but make do with what we have and try to do right by Justinia with our Inquisition. Right now we need rest and sleep, so let’s rejoin tomorrow. You can do what you do and I’ll wake the… Herald in the morning for a sword practice. We’ll see what he can do with different weapons if he’s so keen on using one.” Cassandra grumbles and walks out of the room. Cullen yawns and stands up to follow her.

“I’ll check up on the new recruits that came today but Lady Cassandra is right, there’s not much we can do but continue as planned before this revelation. Maybe figure out a explanation for when our apparent Herald of Andraste fumbles at basic knowledge or skills.” The commander offers them a respective nod and leaves, closing the door behind him, leaving the two women alone. Josephine turns to Leliana and smiles. She’s seen it before, Josie uses it to spin rich tales filled with half truths to get what she wants. Leliana loves that smile. 

“I’m thinking of claiming memory loss brought by visiting the Fade,” she suggests and Leliana smiles back. Her smile is more wicked and shows more teeth.

“You were reading my mind, Josie. So let’s find a proper background for Kaidan Alenko.”


	8. Answers and more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues! But actually nothing is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for commenting,for the Kudos or just for reading this thing at all. This chapter took way too long and there's still something bothering me about it but I can't figure out what it is.
> 
> Anyone want to chat about this or anything else you find me on Tumblr: Aijja

The hands that hold him against the desk are strong and he can feel the pressure and heat of another person's body pressed against his back. On the plus side there are only two hands holding him down and no weapons digging into his side or back like the last time he was in this kind of scenario. He probably could twist free or get rid of the hold with his biotics but decides to wait. To wait and see, gather intel before showing his hand. Kaidan takes a deep breath and relaxes his body, even though the firm grip on his wrists and the edge of the wooden desk digging into his stomach make the whole thing uncomfortable. Solas doesn't loosen his grip when he stops fighting the manhandling, if anything the pinch like grip only tightens. To Solas his submission in the situation probably seems like it was a preview of an escape attempt. This threatening and manhandling of him started to lose the sense of danger as he calmed down, besides he was fairly certain he could escape if the situation called for it. 

“Solas? What are you doing?” He asks, trying to convey annoyance rather than panic or alarm. 

“I want to know why and how you are here? You have claimed the orb for yourself but don't know how to use it. I can't find your dreams while you laid unconscious. You're not a dwarf and you’re not a spirit. So I ask again. Who are you and what are you thinking of doing with the mark? “ Solas growls in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. This type questioning did not fit into the profile Kaidan had of him before this.The hard handed way he was being questioned with didn't fit the demure, soft spoken man who had kept him alive before and joined in on the fighting, protecting him when Kaidan had fumbled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaidan is certain that within a few days he’s going to get tired of saying that. Hell, he’s already a bit miffed to be so out of the loop all the time while being accused of things he has no knowledge of. For his answer he gets a sharp elbow pushing against his spine and a squeeze to the back of his neck. Right at his amp. 

“Oh? I’m sure you know nothing. Then tell me this: Why do you have this locket stitched inside your head?” The fingers grip the outline of his amp harder, squeezing and causing a flash of white hot pain go through Kaidan’s head, spreading through his body like a lightning strike. The pain passes leaving his fingers and hands feeling numb. There’s a buzzing noise in his head and a voice in his ear that seems to stab him between his ears. 

He’s not certain if he screams or not but he does lose a few seconds, no more than 5 minutes at most. Minor blackout, totally normal. He comes to a pair of grey eyes and bald head that seems to shine, hovering over him. The frown doesn’t look as furious as he had sounded moments earlier.

“That was unexpected.” Somehow Solas sounds as if he had been personally insulted by the fact that Kaidan had blacked out on him. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Kaidan complains gagging a bit and closes his eyes, throat working to keep the bile down, hoping that the world would stop spinning so fast. 

“Please don’t. I’m not cleaning it up. I only deal with people who are on their deathbeds. Or are otherwise worth my time,” Solas sounds exasperated but does lay a hand on his forehead. The long fingers press firmly, the pressure comforting and the touch feels cool against his sweaty skin. It helps to ground him and Kaidan lets out a relieved breath. 

Maybe he is blessed by the gods of this world as the bile stops trying to creep up and the world slows down to a more reasonable speed of spin. What’s left is throb in his brain and bright neon spots that flash behind his closed eyelids, sure signs of a coming migraine.

“This isn’t going like I thought this would,” Solas confesses and Kaidan hears a muted thump and the presence that had loomed over him is gone. Thankfully the cool hand that grounds him stays.

“You’re not the only one. Really not how I imagined I’d ever spend these last few days.” Kaidan confesses, concentrating on breathing deeply, to keep the nausea at bay and trying to ignore everything else wrong with him. The cool fingers fidget on his forehead as Solas chuckles.

“That’s a sentiment a lot of people share. Especially right now. But why did you collapse so suddenly when I touched you? It seems awfully inconvenient to have that kind of weakness at the back of your head. If simple touch can render you unconscious what will happen in a fight?” Kaidan cracks his eyes open, even facing the risk of his migraine hitting him at once. With his blurred vision he can see Solas frowning down at him. The flickers of firelight cast shadows on his face, making his eyes seem darker than they had seemed before when they had stood amidst the snow and sun. 

“Never happened before. You must have a magic touch.” Yeah, this is the perfect time to get his sass back. Solas looks at him disapprovingly, pulling his hand away. Kaidan doesn’t whine at the loss of the cooling touch, though he feels the loss straight away. “Sorry. But no, that hasn’t happened before. Did you do something?” Solas must have done something because the only people who have gotten him to lose consciousness that fast had been doctors with their needles. Never before had his amp failed that badly. If you didn’t count the time on Mars but that time had been aided by killer android and the side of a shuttle. 

“I did nothing that should have affected you like that. No one has ever had that kind of reaction. Though you’re the first to have a box stitched up inside their head. But perhaps what ever happened is also the reason why I can’t find your dreams. You’re one of a kind in many ways, apparently.” Solas seems to have lost the edge from his anger and is more like his scholarly self that he had first introduced himself as. With a sigh he leans back, and disappears from Kaidan’s sight. Kaidan closes his eyes again and soft thump is audible to his left as Solas sits back down, his bare toes nudging his elbow just barely. 

“I’m getting real sick of being special anyway. Have a lifetime full of it.” Kaidan’s voice is low, he’s more musing to himself than actually speaking to Solas. 

“I know that feeling. Would you mind telling me how you block me from your dreams? You have been asleep for a long times on two occasions. I should have been able to find you.” Solas sounds almost defeated in his polite request. 

“You could have started with the polite way instead of throwing me around? And I wouldn’t say I was asleep. More like forced unconsciousness. Maybe that’s why you couldn’t do it? ‘Cause I wasn’t really dreaming.” Solas doesn't even think before he refutes Kaidan's idea.

“It was an error in judgement. I thought you something that you’re clearly not. Otherwise you wouldn’t have fainted so… promptly. And whether you remember what you did while dreaming or not it shouldn’t matter. You enter the fade in your dreams even if you don’t remember it upon wakening,” he explains not sounding sorry at all. 

“The fade?” Kaidan asks. He’s heard talk about the Fade and to him it had seemed a parallel to hell so he doesn't understand how anyone could travel there in dreams. Or would want to. Then again it could be more like when Asari join their minds than actually walking in hell. He opens his eyes and sits up, dragging backwards until he can lean against the desk.

“The other realm where the spirits live. But you should know this. Though there are many misconceptions about the spirits and of the Fade itself it’s common knowledge. At least it's common knowledge to everyone who has lived in Thedas sometime in the past thousand years.” Solas’ voice is even, hiding any true thoughts. He looks at Kaidan with judging eyes, who feels a shiver run down his spine. He’s going to get busted right here and now. 

“Right. Of course. My head’s just a bit muddled with all of this.” Kaidan waves his hand slowly, sluggishly, trying to sell the lie. He’s been around Shepard for a long time, she could bullshit her way through a lot of tense standoffs. It’s a pity he never quite mastered the talent, it sure could come in handy right around now. Solas doesn’t look impressed.

“Muddled head is your explanation? You think I’ll just believe that.” He sounds as unimpressed as he looks.

“At this point it will have to do. You can poke more in my nonexistent dreams if you want more answers, ‘cause I’m going to sleep. Come to think of it… If you were poking around my nonexistent dreams what did you hope to find?”

“Well. You have your secrets and I must keep these ones for myself as of now.” The tone of the elf's voice is back to being calm and impassive, the same tone that he had when they first met. The voice not giving any hint of what he was actually feeling or thinking. With that as his parting words he hoisted himself up effortlessly. Kaidan watches with envy as he rolls onto his knees before getting up slowly. His head is spinning and he doesn’t dare to look straight at Solas who’s already at the door. He can see the bed and it looks like heaven to his tired and spinning mind when Solas’ voice stops him before he can take even a step towards the bed.

“You’re an intrigue, Kaidan Alenko. I’d hate to see you suffer a premature demise. Good night.” With that Solas nods him a farewell and closes the cabin door behind him. Kaidan is too tired to figure if it was a warning or a threat and slumps down on the bed, taking of his boots. His armor had been disappeared away and the ugly, beige clothes are rough against his skin but atleast they had been merciful and left him with his own combat boots. Then again, in this pseudo-medieval world maybe boots are just too expensive to be given away. And he needs to stop thinking about unimportant stuff like that. What was he doing? Right. Boots off and slipping under heavy, scratchy but warm blanket. Hopefully the fire would keep all night and not burn the cabin and himself down during the night. He could deal with everything else in the morning. As the only light in the cabin was coming out of the fireplace, it makes it easy to roll on his side, back to the room and fire and slip into sleep effortlessly. In the back of the his mind he wishes that he would just wake up back on the Normandy.

He doesn't get his wish as it’s Cassandra who kicks him up in the morning brandishing practice swords, grumbling to him to get up so they can start the morning practice. Kaidan does, feeling a bit defeated but also relieved in some way. Drills and early military wake ups are the norm for him. He gets on his boots on quick and then Cassandra leads him to a run around the village, him carrying all the fake weaponry, to get used to their weight he supposes. It’s easy and makes him wake up properly, the air cold and windy against his face. After the run Cassandra proceeds to wipe the ground with him, beating him with the sword until he figures how to keep the sword in the way and block with his shield. He’s a big walking bruise when they finally stop but there’s a grin on his face. Learning to use swords and shields feels like a little kid’s dream come true. And the way Cassandra treats him, impatient and harsh when he can’t keep up but patient when demonstrating new techniques to use reminded him of the drill sergeants in the basic. In a good, nostalgic way. 

Kaidan stretches and catches his breath as Cassandra puts away their gear, the soldiers, or maybe just recruits only starting their mornings.

“We should head towards the Chantry. The others have figured out our next plans,” Cassandra instructs as Kaidan stops, her eyes calculating. Not as a threat anymore but more like sizing him up, figuring him and his abilities out.

“Allright. No time for breakfast?” Kaidan sighs but starts towards the chantry anyway. How is he going to explain politely that he would need twice as much nutrition as a normal person? The place doesn’t seem to be rolling in supplies being in the middle of the nowhere in wintertime.

“It shouldn’t take that long. Then we can eat.” Her stride is long as she walks by his side. Varric waves at them from beside the fire where he seems to be enjoying his morning meal and a mug of something that Kaidan hopes is the equivalent of coffee. He would even take tea. 

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asks and Kaidan blinks, looking down. He hadn’t even noticed but he’d been clenching and unclenching his hand the whole walk up to the chantry.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt. More like a constant pull,” he reassures her. She stops and actually smiles at him.

“We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That’s not easy to come by.” 

“I hope you have plans then.”

“We do,” Cassandra smiles at him and opens the door to the meeting room where the others are waiting. 

Hour later he’s running around the camp, collecting equipment for a week long towards the place that was apparently named Hinterlands in a search of a Mother who maybe would be of help or maybe not. He had run across the known galaxy on less before so he wasn’t too concerned. Kaidan was just thankful that they had no horses to spare. Trekking through the land would be more or less like camping. Though Varric had laughed at him when he had voiced that thought. Solas had acted like the previous night had not happened and had just seemed pleased when Kaidan had asked more about Solas and the Fade.

Next morning they left as soon as sun had risen, Cassandra leading and Kaidan walking next to Varric, who just crumbled the whole time, about not signing up to this. Solas was silent, bringing up the rear. And it was just like camping until they came across the first group of battling mages and templars.


	9. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on with Hinterlands and back. Next time character introductions :)
> 
> Still no beta/still not native english speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon this, I swear! Me and GF bought a house (attached house/townhouse) and I've been super busy with renovating and moving and stuff. This is the first day in a week I had time to sit down on my computer and edit this chapter. 
> 
> What's your opinion? Should I continue with the POV switches and how much do you want to read about the things that follow the script of the game? Because I'll be loyal to the plot in most parts and as such try to minimize things and conversations that would play like in the game. But do you want to read that or should I continue with the way I've gone? Skipping things but adding character thoughts and interactions not featured in the game. What do you want to read about?

What and whoever remained from the forces of the opposing two groups refused to listen to sense. No matter how much they are threatened or pleaded with, neither side backs down. Solas’ words were met with anger and shouts of accuses, curses, thrown at their heads. Cassandra’s weren’t met with any better sympathy. And so they were forced to cut through a lot of people to reach the makeshift campsite where they found Mother Giselle tending to the wounded and the dying. Kaidan felt as horrible as he looked, covered in blood and dirt, eyes dark with exhaustion, a bruise darkening his cheekbone. He had killed people before. A lot of them. But actually hacking someone to pieces and feeling their blood on his skin was different. It made it somehow more real. Made it somehow not so easy to plow through fields and forests of pure battle, killing everyone who opposed them. There was a lot of opposition. 

 

Establishing a camp and running around hunting for supplies did make Kaidan feel a bit better. Made him feel like this thing he had been roped into might actually be a good thing and not only about killing. Helping those who couldn't help themselves was one of the main reasons he had joined the Alliance in the first place. 

 

Speaking with Mother Giselle was a revelation in itself, shedding more light into the intricate political atmosphere as well as the ongoing civil war between the magic users and the templars. Sure, he had been given a briefing by Cassandra but she had her own, strong opinions of what had happened and Kaidan couldn't be certain of how much her convictions coloured her explanations. He also had asked Solas but his story was as biased as Cassandra’s. Briefly he wished he had had time to talk more with Cullen who could have shed more light into the situation as Cassandra and Solas both had been rather set on their differential opinions of righteousness. It didn’t matter that both the rogue mages as well as the templars had attacked them on sight regardless of their ongoing battle, refusing to listen to any damn sense. Not even when Kaidan had put them into stasis or Solas had frozen them to make them stop and listen to reason. 

 

Cassandra is securing the campsite as well as the misfit pile of gear for which they had taken a bit of a reroute to acquire. It’s only helmets and daggers on the pile now, as they had snatched the best pieces to themselves during the walk, as their own gear had been sorely lacking as well. Solas is making rounds through the camps, offering help where it’s needed. Few of them refuse help from a mage and he has herbs for them. Some listen to sense when the gentle voice of Mother Giselle reassures them. Kaidan has taken a few moments to himself after Scout Harding had laid a map on the table and started pointing out and drawing interesting landmarks in the surrounding area. Her suggestions had included a possible set of future plans to reinforce their campsite. All this so that the Inquisition could hold the Hinterlands more securely. He was standing near the fire, leaning his elbows against the table with the papers and maps, his left hand carding through the dark mop of his hair that would need a cut in the near future. He’s tracing the line of hills on the map with his finger, trying to guess their height and passability as Varric sauntered across the camp, stopping at his elbow. Kaidan rolls his head a bit and looks at the dwarf. The harsh battles and long trek from Haven don’t seem to have affected him at all. He still has a grin on his face, though it has a softer tint to it compared to earlier when he had taunted their enemies. 

“So. Now that Cassandra isn’t here… How are you really doing? It can’t be easy going from accused criminal to being the Herald of the Andraste.”

 

“I’m fine…” Varric seems disappointed at him and Kaidan sighs. He doesn’t know anyone of the others well but Varric has been accommodating and funny. Spinning stories and bits of history with no or minimal prompting. So he accommodates a bit and continues:

 

“I don’t actually know. It’s a lot to take in. Not really sure what to make of this all,” he admits, pushing himself away from the table and looking at Varric and shrugging. He hopes it doesn’t come through as a too helpless gesture.

 

“Yeah. If I was you I’d have run for the hills already. Which you should do as soon as possible, if you have any sense.” Varric sounds sincere.

 

“I would if I could but there’s nowhere for me to go. Besides just leaving when I appear to be the only one able to help...” Kaidan huffs out a breath and turns back to the maps. “I just can’t disappear.” Varric chuckles and leans over the table as well.

 

“You appeared suddenly from nowhere, I guess you could also disappear to nowhere.” Varric chuckles again and looks at him under his impressive brows,   
”You sound way too heroic and shit, you should stop it. I’ve written way too many tragedies to know where this is going.” Varric mutters and Kaidan laughs, hangs his head down.

 

“Yeah.. I know. But I can’t just abandon when they asked for me to stay. When they asked for my help…”

 

“Sounds like someone I know. He has managed to stay alive even against the odds. So, maybe the Maker will watch over you as well.“

 

“Well. You have more faith in my survival then than I do.” Kaidan mutters and looks down at his hands on the table, hands fisted on top of it. Varric is quiet for a moment.

 

“Kaidan…” Varric doesn’t have time to say anything else when Cassandra storms back up to them. 

 

“We need to go back to Haven, deliver Mother Giselle to them.”

 

“I know but she refuses to leave yet. She wants to make sure there’s nothing else she can do here before going. I found out there’s a group of bandits we could get rid of in the meantime.” Kaidan sounds more tired than frustrated, pushing himself away from the table and straightening his back again.

 

“I heard that they need food and supplies for the refugees, what with the winter coming and all.” Varric pipes up and steps away from Kaidan, clapping his shoulder as he passes. He’s starting to like the guy, he’s no Hawke but Varric feels like he can do the impossible job laid on his shoulders.

 

“Right. So we pack light for now and head out. Make ourselves useful while we wait for her to be ready to come with us,” she eyes the campfire near them and the huddled, shivering forms of a family of refugees. Kaidan spares them a look.

 

“One of the refugees approached me. His wife is sick and his son has the cure. Apparently he’s holed up with some new cult south-east of here.” It’s formed as a suggestion but if the situation was different, Varric could read it as an order.

 

“Right. So, we’ll head southeast for now..” Varric claps his hands together and goes to gather his bag. Helping other people is something that he grew used to running around with Hawke. And he’s not at all opposed to helping these poor people, even if he might not say it aloud. 

 

After a brief conversation with Scout Harding and they are off again, hunting for supplies and meat.

 

\--------------’

 

Cullen watches as the ragtag looking group climbs across the hill, Cassandra in the lead. There's more people than there were before and a Chantry mother is walking in the middle, her high headpiece a clear give away to her identity. Apparently Mother Giselle had wanted to do more for them than just advise. When they are closer and Cullen can see their faces, tired, frustrated and dirty, he waves at Cassandra, walking down to meet them. He sees Cassandra saying something to the rest of the group, before they split up, Cassandra coming towards him,(tai while the rest goes?) the rest going straight towards the gates up front. He gets a wave from Varric and respectful nod and smile from Alenko. Cassandra looks rumpled and exhausted but besides that and with the almost permanent frown on her face, she seems normal.

 

“Welcome back. Mother Giselle came with you?” he greets her, courteous. They are not friends, not yet, even though she recruited him and every now and then they fall into easy conversation. She’s like a rock in her unwavering beliefs and strong arm to back her opinions. She looks at him, getting the helmet off and wiping her forehead. Cullen doesn’t remember seeing it before, they must have picked up on their way.

 

“She did, yes. Hoped to be more help here than on the road now that we’ve stabilised things a bit. The templars and mages are on each other's throats. And no one would listen. It was frustrating,” she crumbles tucking the helmet under her arm and watching over the recruits who, while making an effort to look like they are practicing, seem to be paying more attention to the Herald and the rest of them than each other. Cullen let’s it slide this time. He’ll knock sense into them later because he can’t fault them for being curious at this time. He knows how quickly rumours grow and begin to exaggerate and they’ve kept Alenko away from most of the ordinary people. It’s too obvious after prolonged conversations that the man is out of his depth and just faking most of the time. 

 

“What was her advice for now?” Cullen asks. Cassandra sighs. 

 

“Val Royeaux.” Cullen blinks and looks at her with a pointed look. She gives him a look back, “I know. He’ll be jailed and executed as soon as he steps inside the city gates but then again…” She trails off and looks at the recruits who for now have resumed to their practice more enthusiastically now that the Herald is gone from sight.

 

“Do we have much else we can do,” he finishes her thought. It’s true. What choice do they have? They have no pull in any faction, abandoned by all but the most desperate, those who were most affected by the war. Cassandra doesn’t answer. Cullen doesn’t expect it, not right away.

 

“You should go clean up. Then I think a meeting is in order? I can go gather everyone else up in the meantime.”

 

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll take a long bath, no hurry,” she turns on her heels, brisk in her manners as always. Cullen can’t blame her. Even with all the traveling and fighting they do, the road still sticks to skin, the blood staining everything, so a bath, if available, is the first thing in mind when coming home. He looks over the recruits for a few more moments before giving his second a few instructions before walking through the gates and up the hill to Lelianas tent. She smiles at him and hands a report in.

 

“I saw them come up. I’ll go tell Josie, I have things to go over with her before the meeting. You can read this and after the meeting you’ll tell me what you think.” She gathers a few more reports on her hands and turns to go.

 

“We’ll see you in a bit. Lady Cassandra said not to hurry as she’s washing the road off before the meet,” Cullen says, eyes already scanning the report of a nobleman's grievance of their Inquisition.

 

“Not a problem. What could be problem are your templars and the few mages we have with us. And Chancellor Roderick is not helping to keep the peace. You should keep an eye out,” the warning is thrown over her shoulder in a low voice and Cullen almost misses it. He sighs. This thing was something he really didn’t need. It wasn’t unexpected but he had prayed that it wouldn’t come to anything more than glares and whispers. But if Leliana had made a point of informing him about it, the situation was a more pressing manner than he had hoped. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he read the report in silence in Leliana’s tent. Once read and memorised he pondered for a moment whether to leave it or bring it with him, when a shout came from the doors of the chapel. Cursing under his breath he noticed a group of people in front the doors, more gathering around a pair of men, shouting at each other. He tucks the paper in his belt and runs. He gets there before a first blow.

 

“Enough!” He yells, puts all his authority in his voice, in his posture as he yanks the two apart. 

 

Cullen feels like tearing these two idiots apart but he doesn’t have to. At first it seems that it’s that easy but then Chancellor Roderick comes and makes everything worse. After the man opens his mouth Cullen doesn’t want to tear the two hotheads, he’d rather punch the slimy man than reason right now. Fortunately the man is a coward and is easily thrown off the course of his rant as the crowd meanders away, glaring and muttering at each other as they go. Unfortunately Roderick stays behind to yap his opinions at him. He spies Alenko standing at the edge of the path leading down towards the group of cottages that had been assigned to him. He seems content to stand there with his arms crossed, neutral expression on his face as his eyes never leave Cullen’s. Cullen’s focus snap back to the chancellor who is spurting out insults and embellishes his own importance and Cullen can’t help but scoff.

 

“Who, you? A random cleric who wasn’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” The chancellor turns red and Cullen imagines a current of steam coming out of the man’s ears. It doesn’t happen but it makes him grin which in turn seems to make Roderick fume even more. There’s a crunch of snow beneath feet on his right and Cullen glances from the corner of his eye, seeing Alenko walk towards them, with purpose on his walk. 

 

“... I think not,” Roderick finishes just as Alenko stops to stand at Cullen’s right an arms length away, giving off the commanding, army professional air that most men Cullen has served with aren’t able to pull off, not even in front of the higher ups.

 

“I think, given the circumstances that we are doing as well as could be expected. We can’t change the world overnight but we’re at least trying. A trip to the hinterlands might broaden your idea of what’s happening out there. And what should be everyone's priorities.” The Herald’s voice is not accusing as such but the tone and the expression on his face give a heavy weight to his words. Roderick sputtered and shot them both disapproving looks before stomping off down the hill ignoring the people giving him looks. Cullen rubs at his face. The ever more insistent badreding of the man is starting to get on his nerves. 

 

“Is he going to be a problem?” The question is almost quiet enough for Cullen to miss it amidst the noises of people and the wind. He drops his hand down to rest on his belt and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t think so. He’s like a yapping dog, all bark and no bite. Was the trip worth it?” He asks because while Cassandra had told him about Mother Giselle, hearing it from Alenko was both polite and could tell a bit more about the man himself. Alenko lacked great deal of basic knowledge but he was level headed and Cullen had found that talking with him sometimes made a difference in decisions. The slightly amused look fades and something akin to grief darkens the honey coloured eyes.   
“It’s bad. Real bad. I’ve seen a lot of battle and lot of death but for most part it just seemed like a mindless slaughter,” he shakes his head and Cullen nods. That’s what he had grown to know as well. “But we worked well enough together, helped some people, refugees mostly. That has to count for something, right?” he asks, not desperate, more like resigned to everything.

 

“Yeah, I think it must. And that’s what we are doing. Helping where we can when no one else will.” The idea of failure is ever present in Cullen’s mind, he knows it’s on everyone else’s as well. They are doing what they can with the Inquisition and their Herald but not one of them ideas if it’s worth it, if they actually can do anything. Or was this all… Were they just making everything worse, worsening the already wavering Chantry? He doesn’t voice any of this. These are his thoughts, not to be shared with people little more than stranger. Alenko doesn’t answer just nods in acknowledgement. They spot Cassandra climbing up the hill and wait for her. She nods at the door behind their backs, her dark hair still wet from a bath, her sword on her side but shield gone.

 

“Shall we?” She asks her accent more thick, more rough. Tiredness, Cullen figures but with her, who knows?

 

“After you,” Alenko says and opens the door for her, eyes gleaming in what Cullen is hard pressed to not call it mischief. Cassandra huffs but thanks him and marches inside. He smiles to Cullen as well as he gestures for him to go after her. He does with a huff a laughter. The Chantry door slams closes behind them with a heavy thud and surprisingly no one is inside at this time of the day. Leliana awaits for them at the smaller door at the end of the hall. 

 

“Back to work then,” Cullen quips and Alenko laughs.

 

“We just trekked through days of snow and hostile, armed forces while you yelled at some poor recruits. I think you need to step up your game, Commander.” Alenko slips through the door and Cullen is left staring at Leliana who has an amused smile on her face. She doesn’t say anything just winks at him and follows. Cullen scratches his nose, slightly confused at the sudden sass but thinks it’s a good sign. Better than the stoic facade he had been before the trip to Hinterlands. In a bit better mood he follows the others to what Leliana is starting to call ‘the war room’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote. Next chapter is sometime during the holidays when I have time. Thanks for reading/kudos/commenting.


	10. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little talks before Val Royeax

 

She finds him huddled over few books and scattered parchments, quill tucked behind his ear and ink splotches on his face and hands. The candles lighting the corner he’s secluded himself in are half burned down. Josephine can’t judge, she’s on her third candle already and may burn through a few more before the day is done. She misses Antiva, she misses Orlais and the warmth, the sun. This place is forsaken in terms of weather and Josephine wishes she could be outside with her papers, her work room opening to a beautiful balcony overlooking the sea, flowers on her desk and sun on her face. Here? Here, she’s forced to work indoors all day, seeing the sun only during trips between buildings. And they are not buildings as much as they are huddled together cabins, only held together by the desperation of the people living in them. She’s woken from her thoughts by a scrape of chair and a loud crack. Her eyes focus on their Herald, who's stretching in his chair. The crack had come from his spine. 

 

“Need a break?” Josephine asks stepping the last few feet to stop by his chair. He looks at her then, a bit of surprise on his face. 

 

“Lady Josephine. I didn't hear you come by.” He makes a move to stand up but she stalls him, waves her hand to make him remain in his seat. Thankfully, even if he’s ignorant on most issues, his manners are impeccable and he learns quickly. He’s a good front for them. 

 

“No need for such formality. Josephine will do if we’re alone. So, what are you reading?” She looks over his head at the papers on the table. Alenko leans away more to reveal the papers. One is clearly his notes, the text uneven and scratchy, half of it written in writing that Josephine can’t read.

 

“Then I am Kaidan. And these are just general things. Leliana suggested a few texts of Orlais and their culture so that I won’t seem like ‘an uncultured swine’ while I'm there,” he explains sliding a few papers out of the way to reveal a bunch of papers, scribbled full of what seems to be Lelianas, as well as few other’s handwriting.

 

“You’ll be likely seen like that no matter how much you study beforehand.” She’s amused but also deadly serious. As far as looks go, their Herald could pass as an Antivan or someone from Orleis but his speech patterns and mannerisms makes it difficult to sell that tale. She and Leliana had settled on a cover for a Tantervalean minor noble, with a serious memory loss, come after walking away from the Fade. Leliana had put gentle rumours going around if anyone would claim Kaidan as belonging to their house but so far no luck. Even without a proper house backing him up a background from a Free Marches gave them more wiggle room with his actions and words. No one important ever came from Tantervale anyway.

 

Kaidan sighs and rubs at his face, “That’s what Varric said. He also said that I shouldn’t care. That they are all ‘pompous asses who like shiny things too much to be good for them’.” His imitation of Varric is ... passable at best. 

 

Josephine sighs. “That does sound like Varric. But you shouldn’t take his every advice. He likes to…” She doesn't finish her thought, but makes a little shrug with one shoulder and smiles. It’s not fitting of her to accuse  one of their own of spinning tales. Kaidan does get the hint anyway. Although almost everyone who has met Varric for an extended amount of time does come to the same conclusion if they have any common sense in their heads. 

“Make up things. Yes, he recapped the  _ Tale of the champion _ to me. Didn’t seem plausible.” 

 

“Actually, from what we have gathered the Tale of the Champion is mostly true.” Josephine smiles as their Herald groans and buries his face in his hands. 

 

“Of Course it is. I’m gonna stop listening to Varric.” Josephine can’t conceal her giggle, resulting in even louder groan. He looks at her before standing up and stretching a bit more. “You didn’t come here to ridicule me, atleast I hope not, so was there something I can do for you?”

 

“There wasn’t really. I just thought that you could appreciate help with the reading.”

 

“I do, I did. But I’ve been cooped up here since breakfast. Could we maybe do it outside?” For a moment he looks like a hopeful aide from her days at court, exited about day outside of dusty rooms and exercise of the body rather than mind. She can't deny him that, when it's a change of pace for her as well. 

 

“Certainly,” She waits as the candles are blown out and the papers hidden in one of the drawers of the desk, “What did you learn from the books?” 

 

“Just history for now. It’s interesting, don’t get me wrong, and helps a lot it’s just that...” Kaidan walks to the door to outside and holds it open for her. Josephine follows his lead to outside the cabin they had assigned to his use. The sunshine blinds them both for a moment. 

 

“It’s dry as dust. I know,” she laughs as she walks with him. Outside it’s bright sunlight and cold winds but she can endure the weather for now. They start heading away from the chantry building, down the path and towards the gates.

 

“That, yeah. I did my share of information gathering in my time and this isn’t so different. The equipment is a bit more… simple.”

 

“That reminds me. When did you learn how to read? A few days ago you were... ah... stumped with the book.” Kaidan looks at her and smiles before nodding towards Lelianas tent.

 

“We made a cypher with Leliana. She thought that it would be quicker and also gave her a new way to communicate in secret without actually writing a whole new code.” Josephine takes his arm, offered with a quirked eyebrow, and the two walk down the stairs, out of the gate and past Cassandra, who’s furiously swiping at practice dummies with her sword. 

 

“I bet she was enthusiastic about it.” His arm is a good balance on the slippery path. Last nights snow is starting to melt under the sun and Josephine is slightly afraid that her shoes might get wet. Their order of proper winter equipment is late. Or maybe it will never come. They are not on the top of any merchants favoured customer list. That hopefully will change in the future. Gently she steers them away from the smithy, from the horses and the smell.

 

“You could say that. But I got a cheat sheet out of it and she got a fully formed writing system that stands up to scrutiny for a while. The grammar is a bit different, more formal, in my opinion but I think I’ve got the hang of it mostly. Just don’t ask me to write any important letters anytime soon.” They walk down the path that skirts along the side of the pond. A few of the younger recruits are fooling around on the ice, pushing each other around, running and then sliding on the mirror like surface. 

 

“I won’t. It is one of the reason Leliana asked me here, to be the corresponder for the inquisition. Among other things.” This is nice. A bit outside of the norm, edging on not-proper but nice all the same.

 

“That’s good. I fear that I’d fail terribly at fake politeness,” Kaidan glances around and sees that no one is near before lowering his voice, ”So, hate to bring work back into this but can you explain the thing with the masks in Orlais? It’s mentioned as a side note everywhere but never the why. I feel that this is something that I should know.” He looked down at her, with an embarrassed smile. Josephine smiled back, patting his arm.

“It would be considered normal knowledge, yes. This will take some time.” They cross the edge of the forest, the path leading to the abandoned cabin. 

 

“I’ve got time. The books will wait for the dark and Cassandra and Cullen have already beat me to the ground today so I’m safe from that front.” She laughs.

 

“They are good at that. So about the masks…” Their discussions carries on through the walk around the pond and a bit farther still. Josephine is sure that some tongues have started wagging because of their extended day time walk. She can deal with the rumours. And if she can’t, she has Leliana for it. The Herald walks her to her office door and then bows. In a proper Orlesian court manner that had taken half the walk for him to learn.

 

“I think you’re prepared for Val Royeaux, my lord. I’ll see you at dinner and we can go over the last details of your trip one more time.” Josephine answers the proper bow with a nice curtsy she learned as a kid. 

 

“I’ll leave you to your work then. Just, can I ask one thing?” Kaidan asks as he straightens up from the deep bow.

 

“Certainly. What is it?” 

 

“My things. They were gone after we got back from the rift. Except for my boots.” He glances down as does she, briefly. Good boots are expensive.

 

“Ah. Leliana scavenged everything that could be saved. You could ask her.” Josephine thinks and just as Kaidan has bid his farewell and is walking away she speaks again. “Was there something important? If it’s lost a few of our men could search near the Breach again, now that it’s stable.”

 

“It’s nothing that serious. I had a few… things I’d like back if they are still there but if not… I’ll see you later”, he says with shrug and walks away. Josephine can’t enjoy the day as leisurely as it had been, as one of her people was waiting impatiently for her.

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

_ A report to Sister Nightingale,  _

_ a conversation overheard between the Herald and the apostate, Solas.  _

 

“It's a clear night, good for looking at the stars. What can I do for you?”

 

“I--I don’t dream anymore. Instead there are whispers in the night. I would dismiss it if you… ” 

 

“If I hadn't demanded answers of things you are not capable of answering? I do apologize for the… Hard handed way I handled things.“  _ There was a long pause. I couldn’t move closer to get to a better spot but there was a sound of footsteps and the conversation continued in a quieter tone. There may be information missing from this point on. _

 

“Yeah. Thanks. I thought you’d know something. It would be nice to get answers for things. I think… It’s best for now if we...”

 

“It’s a deal. For now. About the dreams…” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you dream before? Any nightmares?“  _ There’s a laugh from Herald. _

 

“I think everyone who has seen battle has bad dreams. At first I was happy that I didn't dream but weeks without any? It raised a few… questions.”

 

“I see. And whispers?”

 

“Started a few days ago. After closing the rift in the monastery. Look, I just want a second opinion. Am I going crazy?“  _ The Herald doesn’t sound crazy. More tired than anything. _

 

“I don’t think you are crazy, no. In my opinion it might the proximity of the fade that messes with the mark and…”  _ There was yelling from the tavern at this point. Sidenote: Varric Tethras is accused of cheating. Not proven but causes crumbling in the ranks. _

 

“Thanks Solas. You coming with us tomorrow?”

 

“I am, if you’ll have me. I have never been to Val Royeaux. Lady Josephine has promised me it will be worth it.”

 

“Okay. Good. I’m… glad you have my back in a fight, Solas. No matter what else…”

 

“Of course. I’ll be watching... Goodnight, Herald of Andraste.”

 

“You don’t need to call me that, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Okay then… Night, Solas.”  _ They part ways at this point. As per orders I’ll part to Orlais first thing in the morning, ahead of the Herald and his party. _

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boat ride to Val Royeaux seems to take for ever. Kaidan is a marine but actually being on a boat is a foreign concept. Thankfully he’s not seasick. Just slightly nauseous. It’s nice. The sun is warmer and the wind blows hair to his face as Kaidan looks towards the landline behind their boat, growing distant at surprising fast pace.

Varric joins him, leaning against the railing and watching over the sea. 

 

“We should be in Val Royeaux in a couple of days, week at most.” The dwarf barely reaches the edge of the rail and Kaidan sends a quick thanks that he's regular size here. Being the smallest would quickly lose it’s shine. 

 

“That’s good. I'll take the chance to just relax for a bit with a book.” He turns a bit more towards Varric, angles his head so that his hair doesn't fly in his face anymore. His response seems to brighten something in Varric. 

 

“Oh? Anything interesting?” 

 

“I’m afraid not. Just books of history and politics. I think Josephine has the impression that I can just cram everything in my head like that.” Kaidan snaps his fingers and Varric laughs. 

 

“Our dear ambassador seems to think everyone is interested in the same things as she is. Or has her mind. I can hook you up with a nice crime story I happen to carry with me. I have it on good authority that it's one of the best written.” The wink he sends is ridiculous. 

 

“You know the author, I take it?” Kaidan can't help the wry smile. Speaking with Varric is easy. Slipping back to bantering and gentle ribbing settles something in him. 

 

“On good _authority_ ”, he winks and brushes his lapels with one thumb. 

 

“I’ll trust your word on that.” They remain silent, a comfortable one, for a long while. As night starts to fall Varric takes it upon himself to teach Wicked Grace to the Herald. After a few rounds few sailors join in. They are shortly cleaned out by the both of them. Cassandra stops the game before it turns into a mutiny. The winds are favourable and they reach Val Royeaux in three days.

 

It is nothing like Kaidan imagined a bustling, rich medieval city to be.

 

It is more.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! It was supposed to be series of scenes spanning gamedialogue and Val Royeaux and then meeting few of the others. But this ran away from me. Josie is so lovely.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who still follows this thing. You're even lovelier.


	11. New faces pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val Royeaux and meeting new people. Almost like a holiday

**Orleis**

 

Val Royeaux is a beautiful in the way cultural centers tend to be. Especially during a sunny, warm day as this one. All bright colours and sharply dressed people though Kaidan is bit suspicious of the masks that everyone seem to wear. It reminds him mostly of the carnival masks of centuries past, used during carnivals or similar festivities. It makes his skin itch, a constant slightly uncomfortable feeling when he can't see anyone's face. Josephine and Leliana had assured him that it was on purpose. That it was all just a part of the ‘game’. To Kaidan it had seemed even more ridiculous game set of politics than what he had had to deal with while serving the Alliance and later the Council. The chantry sisters were bunch of cackling, scared old women but seeing one of them being punched set his blood alight. If it weren’t for Solas’ strong, gripping gasp at his arm Kaidan would have been on the asshole in an instant. As it was he couldn’t stop the flare of blue lights that followed his biotics getting triggered. Kaidan swallows the biting remarks, the demands for an explanations to why the man who Cassandra had spoken highly of would  _ punch _ an old woman. Thankfully it is Cassandra who steps forward, speaks to the asshole. To Lord Lucius, who collects his men, through their quiet protests to leave and abandon the Chantry they’d sworn to protect. Fuckers all of them, with no amount of honor. 

“You would follow a man who betrays his vows and strikes a defenseless Chantry sister? There is a time for orders and time when you should do what is  _ right _ .” Kaidan shoots a look at the officer who had raised a protest. They lock eyes but Lord Seeker pushes and prods at him. Then Lord Seeker, who had been so important to Cassandra just looks at her with absolute disdain. A few scathingly made remarks of her, of Kaidan and of the Inquisition and then comes the verdict. It’s not a surprise. The tone and acts of the man had not exactly hidden his contempt for them all.

“The Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march.”

There is muttering in the crowd, both within and outside the group of templars who march out.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Varric grumbles. 

“Has lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra seems baffled, though does not go after the templars, nor try to call to the man again. Instead he looks at Kaidan.

“It seems we won’t get their help after all. How well do you know him?” Kaidan asks. He briefly wonders if maybe he shouldn’t trust as a judge of character as he had been before. The man, her boss if Kaidan had understood correctly, she had spoken so highly off had just punched an old woman and then marched off with all the templars. Leaving this city apparently unguarded. Politically it made little sense, and if one had any honor or sympathy to others, even less.

“That… I don’t understand. He was not himself.” The usually so stoic woman has an almost hapless look on her face. There’s an awkward silence, which gets interrupted by a sound that Kaidan has started to associated with Varric’s crossbow. It’s not Varric this time. Instead it’s an arrow with a note attached to it. At first glance it’s an incomprehensible scribble but thankfully Cassandra snatches the paper and reads it aloud. Even with the rather disturbing meeting with her head of order she comes around quickly. It would seem strange to run around the city all afternoon after mysterious clues and notes but it is not the first time Kaidan has done it. And listening to Varric mutter disapprovingly about this, apparently, familiar though boring, task. Kaidan feels the same way. It’s suspicious and not something normal people would, or should be doing. But apparently they’re idiots, with no lead small enough to follow at this point. Finally, after running around the city and finding clues, red things seemed to be the trademark of this ‘Red Jenny’. Kaidan didn’t know whether to be amused or appalled at the rather literal interpretation. They do end up with instructions and a meeting place that night. 

As they leave to their campsite outside the city to wait for the nightfall, a woman interrupts him. Older, if he estimates right, elf woman. Wearing fancy but slightly tattered robes. 

“Pardon me. Could I have a moment of your time?” she asks and Kaidan glances at Cassandra, waits for her input. She steps forward, surprise coloring her voice. 

“Grand Enchantress Fiona?”

“Leader of the Rebel mages? Isn’t it dangerous for you to be here?” Solas steps up but the woman, Grand enchantress, ignores them both. Instead she locks eyes with Kaidan and draws herself up to a more confident stance, compared to her sneaking around just moments before.

“I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled  _ Herald of Andraste  _ with my own eyes,” she pauses and Kaidan glances at Cassandra. She shrugs. “If it’s help with the breech you seek, perhaps we are the wiser choice,” Fiona finishes. This is not what they came here for. Meeting her, when before she had been just a name, just a possibility in the ever growing map of plans is… unsuspecting to say the least.   


“Shouldn’t you have been at the conclave then?” Kaidan asks. 

“I’ll have you notice that neither was lord Seeker.” Her voice is sharper and she looks at CAssandra, who almost bristles under the accusing stare. “The templars need to pay for what they did to the divine.” 

“You think the Templars are responsible then?” Kaidan asks, keeping his voice level, trying to needle information out. He was not as good as charming people as Shepard was but he was, had been?, a council spectre of his own merit. BEsides the woman does not seem to skirt around her opinions. He is right. 

“Lord Lucius sure doesn’t seem to be bothered by the death of the Divine. Or leaving the Chantry defenseless. They seem much more probable culprits than you do.” She looks at them and then behind her. Kaidan is still rather uninformed about the deeply cultural and political implications but this is not the place or time for more in depth questions. Even though she holds herself in high value and is the leader of the rebellion, there’s still the secretive way she caught up with them and how she glances around from time to time. Time is of essence to her.

“Then what are you suggesting? And why now? You weren’t interested in meeting with us before.”

“If you’d come to Redcliffe and meet with the mages there. If you aim to close the Breach, we can help you more than the templars could. An alliance would be beneficial to both of us. And I know now what you and the Inquisition are, rather than rely on rumours.” There’s a sound of the city guards making rounds. Fiona looks behind her and then nods at them. “I hope to see you soon in Redcliffe.” With that she disappears down an alleyway.

“That was unexpected.” Varric says, voice low as they make their way away from the city. Solas is quiet, perhaps contemplating the meeting but who knows with him. Cassandra huffs, annoyed.

“She seems alarmingly certain of  Lord Seeker’s guilt when the mages could have been guilty just as well,” she stomps forward and Kaidan shares a look with Varric, who shrugs.

“That may be so but she did come and invite us to negotiate. Unlike The Lord Seeker,” Kaidan says, careful to keep his tone neutral. Their seeker sighs and looks down at her feet.

“I know. I still think there is something wrong with Lord Lucius. We should not dismiss the templars this easy.” Solas scoffs at her but thankfully Cassandra dismisses the remark and they are not in for another verbal spat. In truth Kaidan has had enough posturing for one day.

“I’m not saying we should abandon the templars to their own devices but she appears more amiable to us. We should not dismiss that either.” They leave the city behind and thankfully the suspicious eyes as well.

“I know. I just hope that this evening ends with a lot less complicated meeting.” Cassandra muses and Kaidan finds himself agreeing.

The night ends with them fighting some pompous wannabe… whatever. They duck a few magical attacks before the man is killed by a young sounding elf woman. A weird and slightly offensive one woman, maybe a girl. She seems young enough to be called a girl. Though not even Varric can complain about her accuracy with the bow. 

“You heard him, right? He said what,” There’s a grin on her face, confident in the way she handles herself.

“You glow green, yea?” the girl asks and if Kaidan hadn’t just seen her riddle the guards with arrows with gleeful commentary he would have dismissed her as a bit of a nut job. Though maybe the gleeful shooting could be a sign of a nut job. Then again everyone was part of a gleeful murder now and then.

“Sure. I can do blue as well. Why do you want to know?”

“Seemed the easiest way. To know that you’re the Heraldy guy. ” She gives him an appraising look, and though her eyes still on his armor, some of it negotiated from the blacksmith, some of it his old one, she seems almost disappointed in his appearance. “Aand.. You’re kind of plain aren’t you? I was expecting more… everything. ” 

“Sorry to disappoint you. Are you the one who send the messages?”

“Yeah, I got tip from my people that your inquisition should take a look at him.” She points at the man, lying quite dead with arrow sticking out of his eye. 

“Your people? The elves?”

“No, silly. Red Jenny. The people, people.” There’s shouting, clanking steel and running footsteps coming from somewhere behind her.

“Name’s Sera. This is cover get behind it.” The grin on her face becomes almost manic as she gets her bow in hand, knocking an arrow ready. “But don’t worry. Someone tipped me off about their warehouse.” The laugh more like a snort as she turns around and runs to different cover herself.

“They have no breeches,” substitutes for her battle cry as a group of guards, dressed in the similar fashion as the guards who had attacked them before.  The no breeches thing is a surprise, as it turns out to be true, it makes Kaidan huff and hide a laugh as he ducks behind the cover to escape from the archers. Varric doesn’t bother with hiding and guffaws a laugh as the first pantless men rush at them. The battle is short, apparently fighting without pants does reduce their effectiveness. After they are done with, the girl walks, saunters really to them.

“The friends really came through with that tip. No breeches.” A chortle and Kaidan crosses his arms, giving her a look.

“You could have stolen their armor. Or weapons.” She looks at him as if he’d missed the point.

“But no breeches!” They look at each other for a moment. He has the feeling she’s assessing him as much as he is trying to get a read on her. Whatever it is that she searches for she apparently finds.

“So, Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. You glow green and close those things farting demons on the little people.” Sera is less restless than before, eyes scare on Kaidan. “I’d like to join.”

“Ah. I see… How about a bit more information first? Who is Red Jenny?” Kaidan doesn’t want to say no, not yet. She had gone through a lot of problems to get them here. 

“And why?” Cassandra asks, voice and expression stern. To intimidate her he guesses. It doesn’t work, the girl makes a dismissive pfft sound and glares at her.

“Because you’re all big and stuff but not too big to get piss in the head yet, right. And it goes like this. There’s only one name. Well two. I’m Red Jenny. But so is a baker in Kirkwall, a servant in Winter palace. It’s just a name yeah? Lot of little people stick together to stick it to bigger people. So there. I’m Sera. A friend of Red Jenny’s. I used them to help you.” She smiles,” and arrows.” 

“So… Your people could be used for information?” Kaidan asks and looks at Cassandra, who just shrugs, apparently leaving the decision making for him.

“Here’s how it is:” She launches into a, what Kaidan surmised to be her opinion of her opinion of the systematic class structure still in effect here. He has a little trouble following her but hopes he gets the gist of it.

“So you’re basically Robin Hood then.” He sees the questioning look on Sera’s face.”A local folk hero. Steals from the rich and helps the poor.” Her face brightens at the comparison.

“Yeah, like that! So do you need people or not?”

“Alright, Sera. I’m sure the Inquisition can use you and your… ‘friends’. You’re welcome to join us now if you want. Or meet us back at Haven?” Kaidan smiles and ignores the mumbling behind him. Sera looks at him and her face brightens up.

“Really? That’s… Yeah. get in before you’re too big to like!  I’ll meet you in Haven, Herald. This will be grand!” she almost skips on her way out of the view.  

“Why did you agree to take her with us?” Cassandra asks, stepping up to him. Varric rummages through the pockets of the dead guards and Solas seems lost in thought, staring after the girl.

“I need perspective. You have thrown me into a role that involves making decisions. Huge decisions that affect whole lot of people but at the same time I’ve only known the perspective of people I’d categorize as upper class, nobility. I need perspective when I need to think on my feet. I think Sera will bring that. She certainly didn’t seem scared of speaking her mind,” he answers her, keeping his voice low, hoping that the other two won’t overhear him. 

“I’ve come to trust you this much. If you think she’ll be usefull I don’t see a point arguing.” They stand in silence for a moment. Kaidan’s eye scans the bodies of the guards.

“Thank you but maybe suggest to Leliana to keep an eye on her for now?”

When they walk back to a camp, a messenger awaits for them. Cassandra scans the note and scoffs. 

“You’re invited to a banquet tomorrow. Lady Vivienne of the Circle of Magi invites you to her… humble abode.” The distaste is evident in her voice and Kaidan sighs. He really wanted to be on the road again and not dealing with more politics.

“Can’t be helped then. We’ll put off leaving for a one more day.” Kaidan sighs and rubs his face. The other’s look as tired and frustrated as he does, which is a relief. He hears that Varric rumbles disapprovingly about politics as he starts his nightly routine of oiling and cleaning Bianca. They sit and sat for a bit, wolfing down some sort of stew. Kaidan shares the few stories of Robin Hood that he can remember off the top of his head and Varric tells a few of his own. It’s a nice night and basic plans are laid for the next day. It reminds Kaidan of the better day between missions, the bonding of soldiers before battle. 

There are still no dreams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'm not abandoning this but I've just been so tired. (and I did write for the winterhawk minibang that kind of left me without any juice for other writing.)
> 
> I love Sera but damn, she's difficult to write. Or her accent especially. So, enjoy?


End file.
